Usually, when an optical fiber cable is drawn indoors, an indoor cable is used. The indoor cable is connected to an optical line termination device, which is then connected to various fiber-optic-utilizing equipment by LAN cables and so forth.
As such optical fiber cables, for example, an optical fiber cable comprising tension members, an optical fiber core arranged between the tension members, and an outer sheath that wraps these together, which further comprises one or more cable sheath notch arranged along the periphery of the outer sheath in the longitudinal direction, is known (e.g., JP2008-A-65038).
However, when the indoor cable is installed indoors, the indoor cable tends to stand out, thereby spoiling the overall appearance of the interior.